ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Pride Month
Pride Month 'is the third episode of Pokémon Sky (Show). Plot Otto: Cartoon Networ presents Pokémon Sky (Show)! Violet: Welcome to the show, everyone! We are at a Pride parade! (Panning shot of the crowd. Violet is wearing a pink lab coat.) Violet: Tutroph cannot be here today. Hikari: Okay. Why? (Hikari has dyed her hair dark pink. She is wearing a pink dress, with a orange spiderweb pattern. Violet expertly dodges the question.) Violet: I have brought LGBTQIA+ family along, however. Derwin can replace Tutroph. Yami: And? (Yami has dyed her hair pink and is wearing a dark pink shirt.) Violet: And my niece‘s girlfriend is here too. Derwin: Guys! Th-the parade is starting! (Derwin is wearing a pink jacket, with a purple shirt and blue jeans.) (They leave, but the camera focuses on an adolescent Methanosian with brownish skin and red eyes.) (The parade starts as Hikari, Yami, Koumori and Skylar find good places to see, or in Koumori‘s case not see, the parade. Ben and Derwin go to get snacks. Koumori‘s dress is now just purple, grey and black, Skylar’s backpack is grey with purple and green straps and a nonbinary flag in the pocket. His hair is dyed black. Ben’s shirt is pink and blue, and his pants are yellow. The first float is white, decorated with rainbows and gay Pride flags. It is manned by a gay Nemuina couple. It explodes, but the Nemuina survive.) Ultimate Swampfire: This parade is over! Koumori: Oh come on! (Ben turns into Humungousaur, but with a club tail that has three spikes on it. His scales are pink and his tail and spikes are blue.) Humungousaur: HUMUNGOUSAUR! (He uses a sonic attack on Ultimate Swampfire, knocking him down, but not out. The girls see Derwin looking somewhat confident, which is as alien to them as what she turns into, being Slime, who is colored like the Genderfluid Pride flag.) Slime: SLIIIIIIIIME! (Slime‘s Anti-Gravity Projector shoots his eye lasers at Ultimate Swampfire, causing him to flee. Humungousaur and Slime turn back into Ben and Derwin, but Ben is six years younger. A six years older Ben Tennyson and a gloomier Derwin come with snacks.) Derwin 13: Hey. Reboot Ben: Didja miss us? (Derwin 13 is wearing a pink jacket, with a pink jacket and blue jeans. Ben’s shirt is pink and blue and his pants are yellow.) Derwin: Um... Ben: Hey! Reboot Ben! Derwin 13! Derwin, I know these guys. Derwin: You’re me. Derwin 13: Yeah. I, and by that I mean ''we are here because I am, and thusly we are, genderfluid and bisexual. I have a transgender girlfriend, but she was busy and could not come. Derwin: How are you so confident? Derwin 13: Antidepressants. (Derwin finds the idea of liking himself nice. Derwin 13 notices Skylar and gets down to their level.) Derwin 13: Hi, Skylar! How are you feeling? Can I get your cards for you? (Skylar says no, and pulls out their “I feel” cards. They say they are confused.) Derwin 13: Why? (Skylar writes down that either Derwin 13 or Derwin are going to have to go home and change.) Derwin 13: Oh! That’s rather cute! Derwin and I had the same idea, being the same person and all. Nemuina: While we fix everything, go have fun. (Derwin heads to the café.) Reboot Ben: Shouldn’t we be looking for Albedo? Derwin: You can. I don’t have good powers. He does. (Derwin points at Derwin 13.) Reboot Ben: Oh, carry on. (Derwin enters the café. Ben turns into Astrodactyl, with pink skin, blue clothes and yellow straps. Astrodactyl: Astrodactyl! (Reboot Ben turns into Heatblast, then into Omni-Enhanced Heatblast, with pink rocks and yellow moss.) Omni-Enhanced Heatblast: Heatblast! (Derwin 13 turns into QK-N, with a pink jacket, a purple shirt, and blue pants.) QK-N: QK-N! (We see a few scenes with Team Tennyson looking around for Albedo, and helping various couples, such as finding a female Gardevoir’s Butterfree girlfriend.) Reboot Ben: I hear something! (They find Albedo as Ultimate Cannonbolt destroying a pansexual themed float, but sparing the humans running it. He rolls into them. Team Tennyson turns into more combat ready forms. Ben turns into Feedback, with blue skin and a pink shirt.) Feedback: Feedback! Ooh yeah! (Reboot Ben turns into Diamondhead, with the black of his shirt pink instead.) Diamondhead: Diamondhead! (Derwin 13 turns into Kibunki, but with a pink jacket, a purple shirt and backpack, and blue jeans.) Kibunki: Kibunki! (Albedo turns into Ultimate Albedo.) Ultimate Albedo: Ultimate Albedo! (Kibunki grows a Purple Treasure Tree as Ultimate Albedo blasts a laser that Feedback catches. She grabs Ultimate Albedo and Diamondhead traps him in crystal. She jumps off Ultimate Albedo.) Feedback: Why are you doing this? This is a day of peace! We’re fighting enough to fight to be ourself! Ultimate Albedo: As am I. Being a clone of you, your preferences were put into my mind. Chili fries, Mr. Smoothy, and even pansexuality. At first I tried to ignore it. But this month! Everywhere I go, rainbows, telling me to be proud of myself! (We see a flashback of Albedo trying to run from Pride flags.) Flashback Albedo: This is what is called '''psychological harassment! Ultimate Albedo: I’m destroying this parade. The people can stay. And the month. Kibunki: What? Ben’s pan so you are? Otto (Derwin 13): Even worse, just ''the decorations? That's not a very good evil sceme, even if it wasn't coming from the '''guy who invented the Ultimatrix!' Ultimate Albedo: Fool. All Ben Tennyson’s are pansexual. (Feedback grabs Ultimate Albedo.) Feedback: No. You tell me what you are, not the other way around. Your personality’s different. Why not your likes and dislikes? Diamondhead: Heck, Nega’s gay. Feedback: So. What are you? Ultimate Albedo: Well, I don’t really feel romantic love or attraction. (Kibunki glows lavender.) Kibunki: That’s called aromantic and asexual, respectively. Ultimate Albedo: Then I am aromantic and asexual. (Everyone turns into their default. The scene fades to the Pride parade going through.) Koumori: So, another aro/ace, huh? Albedo: I suppose. Koumori: Welcome to the group. (Skylar, Otto, and Derwin 13’s Otto come up to Albedo.) Otto (Derwin 13): How about a group handshake, as we are all quite uncomfortable with intimate behaviors such as hugging? Albedo, Koumori, and Otto: Yeah. (Skylar tells Derwin 13’s Otto yes.) (They have a five person handshake. Don’t ask me how it works. The Otto’s rend space, Albedo can turn into a Tetramand, and Koumori has dress tendrils. Imagine it yourself.) Yami: That’s nice. (Hikari smiles.) Hikari: You know what's even nicer? Our love. (Yami and Hikari kiss.) Otto: Good to see you can't keep a straight face now, unlike usual. (Hikari charges up cold energy.) Hikari: Don’t talk about my face like that, or you shall be defrosting your CPU for an hour. Otto: Oh. (Ben sees a new alien's icon on the Omnitrix.) Ben: I don't recognize this alien. Otto: You thought Rath was XLR8. It could just be you needing glasses again. (Ben turns into the new alien.) Rainbow Connection: RAINBOW CONNECTION! Otto: Well. I'll be darned. THE END. Noteworthy Events Major Events *Swampfire makes his first appearance. *Ultimate Swampfire makes his first appearance. *Humungousaur makes his first appearance. *Slime makes her first appearance in Pokémon Sky. *Astrodactyl makes his first appearance. *Omni-Enhanced Heatblast makes his first appearance. *QK-N makes her first appearance in Pokémon Sky. *Ultimate Cannonbolt makes his first appearance. *Ultimate Albedo makes his first appearance. *Feedback makes his first appearance. *Diamondhead makes his first appearance. *Kibunki makes her first appearance in Pokémon Sky. *Albedo makes his first appearance. *Albedo is revealed to be able to go between dimensions. *Albedo comes out as aromantic and asexual. Minor Events *Hikari makes her first appearance. *Yami makes her first appearance. *Koumori makes her first appearance. Characters *Violet *Ben *Derwin *Hikari *Yami *Koumori *Skylar *Otto Maton *Derwin 13's Otto Maton *Reboot Ben *Derwin 13 Villains *Albedo Aliens Used By Ben *Astrodactyl *Feedback *Rainbow Connection By Albedo *Swampfire **Ultimate Swampfire *Ultimate Cannonbolt *Ultimate Albedo By Reboot Ben *Humungousaur *Heatblast **Omni-Enhanced Heatblast *Diamondhead By Derwin 13 *Slime *QK-N *Kibunki Category:Episodes Category:Holiday Specials